digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Rise of the Shadows
Johnny, Richard, Guy and Ion were once great tamers, but after a disaster in the Digital World, all humans and digimons entered in war. They've reunited some people and digimon that believed in a way to make everything be as it was before. One of them, created the "EX Digivices", special digivices that lets the user use his DNA to attack. They battle and search to find a way to make everything be as it was before... Plot It was once that lots of children were tamers, living together with the digimon... but one day, a chaos happened in the Digital World, and the many of the digimon were defeated and reverted into digi-eggs, and all humans were expulsed from the Digital World. This chaos was revealed as a powerful "digimon" that wanted to control the world by himself, but the power of the children's digivices and the power of the remaining digimon, this monster was sealed forever... or this was what they thought... After the monster have been sealed, the digimon started to think that the humans were the cause of that "digimon" have lived. And the humans started to hate the digimon, because they saw the massive power that the digimon could use to destroy the Real World. But some doesn't think like this, they think that was something that made that "digimon" berserk. They found a group called "The Shadows". One of this group, Johnny, a young boy with dark-brown colored hair, had found a strange digi-egg, but this remained a secret. After some months studying the digi-egg, he hatched into a unknown baby digimon. And then... all started... Episodes see main article: Digimon: Rise of the Shadows Episode List List of Characters and Digimon Johnny The story's main character, he has dark-brown hair. He is the one that founded the group and found the mysterious digi-egg. He has the dark DNA. *BlackImperialdramon *Helixmon *Omnimon Richard Johnny's cousin and Guy's brother. He is a very temperamental guy, but he likes the group and his digimon. Mainly Apollomon. He has the dragon DNA. *Apollomon *Gallantmon *Darkdramon Guy Johnny's cousin and Richard's brother. He believes that the digimon and the humans will once again live together in peace. He has the machine DNA. *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *Sleipmon *Anubismon Ion Johnny's sister, and cousin of Richard and Guy. Her digimon are weak, but she is a little good in strategies. She has the holy DNA. *Crusadermon *Seraphimon *WarGreymon Gary A member of The Shadows, he easily turned a great friend of all members of the group. He likes beast man digimon. He has the beast DNA. *Marsmon *Duftmon *Kuzuhamon Saiken Other member of The Shadows, he is from Japan and likes a lot of japanese like digimon. He is funny, but impatient. He has the bird DNA. *Karatenmon *Buraimon *Magnamon Metal D-raptormon A digimon member of The Shadows, she is smart and can feel another digimon's presence. She isn't weak, but doesn't like to fight and commands 3 D-raptormon. Trivia *All the human members of The Shadows have a Royal Knight as a partner digimon. *Saiken is the only human member who don't have any Mega-level digimon.